This invention is related to a spot-type disc brake, and in particular, a brake for automotive vehicles.
A disc brake of this type is known from the German printed and published patent application DE No. 33 21 805 A1. In this disc brake, two pins are fixed to a brake carrier on which pins a brake housing is supported, by way of rubber-like elastic bushings, in a way so as to be axially slidable and elastically damped. It is true that the major forces acting on the brake act in a circumferential direction relative to the brake disc and are transmitted to the brake carrier arms due to the brake linings taking support at the arms. Certain lifting forces also act at the brake housing which tend to twist the housing out of its normal at-rest position. As a result, it is necessary to provide a further guide on the side of the brake housing opposite the elastic rubber bushings. It is for this reason that heretofore an attachment extending in the circumferential direction has been provided on one side of the brake housing, which attachment is received below a recess provided in the related brake carrier arm. However, for functional reasons, the third guide has to be located preferably at the disc entry portion of the brake between the brake housing and the brake carrier. As a result, the brake housing becomes unsymmetrical and, therefore, does not allow the brake to be mounted alternately at different wheels of a vehicle, that is, the front left and front right brakes are not interchangeable.